The Snake Bride
by Disgraced Publications
Summary: while sakura dreams about finding someone who will love her, someone else is planing to make her his own. will she find true love, or will she be a prisoner to her own desires. Rated M for lemon in later chaps
1. kidnap

Yay my first fanfic lols

**_DISCLAIMER: _I DONT OWN ANY OF THE NARUTO CHARACTERS (SADLY) THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE COMPUTER AND THE PLOT **

* * *

Blood red Sharingan eyes glowed in the dark and dank Otokage office as Sasuke looked over some important files and documents. Since the day he had killed Orochimaru, he had claimed the right as the new leader of the village, no one in the village argued over this decision-almost satisfied with him instead of the previous- as this choice became public. He looked up from his work and looked out of his window; the setting suns light hitting him causing him to almost glow- his hair still in its chicken butt style turning a lighter shade of midnight blue, his dark eyes returning to pure onyx also glowing in the light, his pale skin in the same fashion while his white haori and black pants stayed the same from before. He sighed once more whilst looking out side; he started to think about his Genin days, which became a frequent occurrence lately, but more specifically he was thinking about Sakura, his female teammate from team 7. Whether it was from the many years of loneliness of the fact that he was in need of female company; Sasuke became more and more addicted to Sakuras memory.

Even at night, as he would prepare for a dreamless sleep, he would wake up no more than 30 minutes later after having yet another erotic dream of himself and Sakura caught in the middle of their orgasmic high. He sighed again. This was getting ridiculous, if he wanted to sate his need for her, she would need to be here. In Otokagure: Next to him: as his wife and mother for his children. He snapped his eyes open, not realising that he had closed them as he started walking to the door to find his team. If he was to get Sakura to Otokagure, she would need to be taken at night, to avoid any commotion from Naruto and the rest of the rookie nine.

The last he heard of any of them, Naruto had married Hinata Hyuuga and was now the new Hokage, still under the watchful gaze of Tsunade as he continued her work with the village. He also discovered that almost all the rookie nine was paired up; except for Sakura. He walked down the halls of the Otokage mansion, the servants and guards bowing to him as he continued on. He was frequently looking around himself, the Uchiha symbol plastered to the walls. As he looked on down the hall, he started to think about his goals and family: he had killed Itachi just like he had always planned, but then later found out how the elders of Konoha had forced him to do it. Madara, who had told him about his brother, had told Sasuke that if he could rebuild Otokagure, he would get revenge on the elders which thus lead him to his present situation, with Madara as his side as an advisor. He also thought about his second goal about rebuilding his clan to its former glory; hence why he needed Sakura here. She would be his new sanity, his wife, the new Uchiha matriarch and the barer of his children.

He smirked at this idea, having a sudden recollection of the night he left sakura and Konoha. She said she would give him happiness, she said she would do anything for him; now was the time for him to take advantage of her words- whether she still wanted to or not.  
I

t wasn't long until he had found his team in the common room of the mansion: Suigetsu was on the far right side sofa, cleaning one of his seven swordsmen swords, to which he soon acquired after completing his mission to help Sasuke kill Itachi, completely ignoring everything and everyone around him, only to break that concentration to re-hydrate. Juugo was sitting on the window ledge, looking out at the scene with birds nearby him, looking completely content with his life at that moment. Karin by the coffee table, reading a scroll whilst eating some dango, only to look when she felt Sasuke's chakra entering the room:

"Get ready to leave, all of you" Sasuke spoke to his team, their attention now him. "We are heading off to Konoha immediately." He then immediately turned to go prepare himself before hearing a snort from Karin.

"Why would you want to go there Sasuke-kun?" screeched Karin, clearly disgusted at the idea, "What could you possibly want there that you don't ha-"

"What she meant-"Suigetsu interrupted, already seeing Sasuke's look of impatience with the female "is why are we going there so soon, and at this time?" Sasuke turned his body, to look back at his team; before turning back around leaving the room, not before saying the simple phrase:

"To bring my future wife to my side."

~~~xXxXxXx~~~

Sakura was walking down the main street of Konoha, after finishing a long day shift at the hospital. Ever since she had over stepped her master Tsunade, she has become the head medic in Konoha and now runs the hospital alongside Tsunade and Shizune. Over the years since the last time she saw Sasuke, she had changed dramatically-physically and mentally. She had let her hair grow long till it reached the end of her spine, her face became more prominent yet still keeping the cute look she had as a Genin, her body changed so that now she had all the curves in the right place, the body that any male would die to have by their side. Her clothes had also changed along with her body; a coat like t-shirt that was like a normal shirt at the front but towards the back hem of the shirt flowed down to her knees the colours of the Haruno clan shining brightly from the lights. She wore the same green spandex shorts that reached just above her knees and her knee length boots to match- her hitae-ate hanging proudly around her neck.

She smiled at the passing citizens as she headed towards Ichiraku ramen shop to meet up with her team. Ever since she saw Sasuke three years ago at the age of 15, she had become exceptionally close to her teammates and the rest of the rookie nine. She watched them all as they achieved their goals and became happily married; Ino and Sai being one couple as well as Naruto and Hinata and Kakashi and Anko, which surprised everyone in the village. She only watched from the sidelines as her friends gained their happiness and happy endings; she remaining in the background, alone and almost forgotten.

She felt the tears start to well up in her eyes. She wiped them away roughly then continued on her way. Even though it hurt that she was still single and unmarried, she always looked to the future, knowing that one day she will have a family of her own and the void will be filled at long last. With this in mind, she started to run towards Ichiraku, unaware of the Sharingan eyes following her movements... or hear the order:

"Capture her but don't hurt her"

It wasn't long till she finally reached Ichiraku, moving the curtain to the side she entered to see Sai, Kakashi and of course, her brother Naruto, the new Hokage of Konoha. She was upset when she had discovered that Tsunade would be stepping down as the previous Hokage of the village but couldn't be more thrilled at the news of Naruto replacing her. On the first day he was the Hokage, he immediately took to the work that came with it while wearing similar clothes to that of his father's when he was the Hokage. However, considering that this meeting was among friends, he wore the black and orange jumpsuit he was frequently seen in as a teenager.

After spending a few hours with her team, chatting about the past and future plans whilst eating the ramen, it was time for them to return to their homes and, for three of them, their families. Sakura waved to her team, when they were out of sight, she released a deep sigh that had been building since the three men stated talking about their wives and children.

She sighed again and looked up to the sky as she made her way home '_Yes_' she thought '_I will have a family of my own one day... its just waiting for the right man to come along and sweep me off my feet_'. Before long, she was standing in front of her door as she took her keys out and opened her door to step in. She closed the door behind her, forgetting to lock it afterwards as she looked around her small apartment and then trudged along to her room.  
Too tired to have a shower now, she stripped out of her clothes and underwear and changed into clean panties along with her boy's shorts and large t-shirt and slipped into bed. Just as she was starting to dose off to a dreamless sleep, she felt the small scent of a foreign chakra watching through her window. She switched the light on and looked towards the window but found nothing there.

Still unsure about the chakra presence, she took the kunai hidden under her bed and started to look in every room of her apartment. After doing a full search, she found no evidence that anyone was here.

"Just my imagination" she said to her self as she switched the lights to the living room off and returning the way to her room. As she turned the corner of her hallway she bumped into a solid but warm object and felt arms wrap around her body, before this said object could be identified, she felt pressure on the back of her neck, her world and surroundings slowly turning black.

~~~xXxXxXx~~~

Sasuke waited patiently in the tree overlooking Sakura's apartment. He watched as his team stealthily moved into the house while she was getting ready for bed; he watched as the moon light hit her flawless skin as she was changing and knew immediately that he had made the right choice for his wife.

Whilst he was so engulfed into his thoughts of the cherry haired ninja and all the things that he would do to her, he was interrupted when her knocked out body was placed on his lap. He looked up to see he team standing and staring; Suigetsu was looking intently at Sakura, probably thinking along the similar lines as he was about her; Karin looked like she would pounce on Sakura when no was paying attention, making him subconsciously hold on to her tighter and Juugo was waiting patiently for orders.

Sasuke stood up from his sitting position, with Sakura in his arms, nodded once and was flying away from her apartment and once again out of Konoha, with just one thought:

'Soon Sakura... you will be my bride and my lover for eternity.'

* * *

few my first fan fic lols. i have to say that it was rly difficult to get this one started but i have managed to get it going now so its all good

u shoild now the drill by now

read and review plz

DA369


	2. first encounter

**_DISCLAIMER: _I DONT OWN THE NARUTO CHARACTERS JUST THE PLOT**

_**

* * *

**__**The Snake Bride**_

_**Chapter 2**_

The sound of a roaring hot fire, Sakura finally opened her eyes to find herself in a bedroom, but not her bedroom. She looked around from her position on what she assumed was the bed, she was indeed on a heavily lavished four posted bed with black, red, gold and white patterned sheets along the railings and covering herself. She moved from the bed and looked to the room itself; immediately getting the idea that she was in a prince's room with all the strong, definable colours. True that the room was very dark, she could make out some of the furniture due to the light of the fire that had woken her up there two different doors on the wall opposite to herself to which she assumed one was a bathroom and the other a walk in closet, there was a huge sofa near the fire and a wide screen TV in the corner of the room. She turned to each side of the bed to find two bedside tables, one on each side of the bed.

As she tried to reach the one side of the bed, she realised that she couldn't move her arms and that they were above here head. She looked up and paled when she saw a huge 20 foot snake wrapped partially around her arms while the rest of its body was wrapping around the posts of the king size bed. She started to struggle out of the snakes grasps; whimpering as it only tightened its grip.

Ever since she first saw Sasuke summon a snake during a battle between her, Naruto and himself, she became deftly afraid of snakes. The fear began to rise higher when she heard and felt something on and around her. She looked down on the bed she was lying on and discovered to things that made her scream; she was completely naked on the bed and many snakes, similar to the one that held her arms, was slithering either around or on her body. She screamed at the top of her lungs. She didn't like this one bit and only started to move about more until she heard a familiar voice speak form her left:

"Sakura can you please stop screaming, it's unbecoming and its giving me a headache"

She immediately stopped and looked to the direction of the voice, hers eyes growing wider at the person in sight.

Sasuke stood there in his full glory by Sakura's, not at all bothered at all by the snakes covering her body. He moved himself to sit beside her head as the snakes moved aside to give him room. His hand then went to her shocked filled face and started to caress it, slowly moving down her face to her neck and then lower. It wasn't till his hand started to fondle her left breast did Sakura finally snap out of her shock like faze and started her struggles once again, defiance roaring in her eyes.

"Don't touch me you filthy, sick bastard!! How dare you..." she was unable to finish her sentence as she felt something slither between her legs, purposely touching her opening. She turned her attention downwards to see a snake rubbing itself against her while other snakes began to lick her hardening nipples. She closed her eyes as the pleasure was rushing through her system. Her fear was amplified with the snakes still moving around on her, but also the fact that they had open access to her secret areas.

A loud moan erupted from her mouth as the snakes continued their ministrations on her, all the while Sasuke simply looked on with amusement in his eyes. From her screaming earlier, he could tell that she was afraid of snakes; it seemed ironic that now the snakes were pleasuring her and that she would soon be bound to him now by them also. He smirked at this thought; yes soon she would be his forever, never to leave his side but first, she would have to go through this before he could finally go through the final stages of the ceremony.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard a loud moan escape from her. He looked to see that she had finally came and her essence was spilling out from her form; he watched as one of the snakes under her quickly drank up the fluid that escaped before a poof surrounded it and it changed into a snake-shaped vile with her cum inside it. He collected the vile from under her then turned his attention to her. A full blush covered her face and she was shaking now, whether from the fear of the snakes or from her orgasmic high, he didn't know. It was then he performed a hand seal and the summoned snakes vanished leaving her and him in the same room together. She lay there on the bed completely limb as she just stared at Sasuke now.

He stripped off his clothes leaving him in his boxers and joined her in bed, bringing the cover over the top of him and Sakura and then secured his arms around her before he spoke:

"Sakura" they way he said her name sent a shiver down her spine as she tried a futile attempt to move away from him but all in vain as he continued "in a weeks time, you and I will be married by the ceremony known as **eta-naru hebi shouken (eternal snake bond)** where you and I will become husband and wife forever"

Sakura turned to look at Sasuke as he finished what he was saying.

"And what makes you think that I will even participate in this? You can't..." she was interrupted once again by Sasuke, except this time a sinister smirk was planted on his face.

"Because dear sakura you don't have a choice in the matter. You will stand by my side as my wife, the bearer and mother of my children because I will it to be. And during the preparations for the ceremony, you will be going through immense training not only to be the lady Otokage, but your chakra will also be altered so that it is more like mine and aside from your medical chakra, you will then have to be surrounded by snakes because you will be able to summon them as I can and you will do as you are told unless you wished to be punished by the snake lord Manda to whom has accepted to perform it."

Tears were starting to form in here eyes as he said this and she turned away from him. Seeing the tears start to flow from her eyes, Sasuke took her face into his hand and forcefully turned her head towards his "Sakura, I know that you have been alone for so long now, and that you were shunned by the others when they decided to have a family of their own. I'm giving you the option to have that family you want."

"It won't be the family I want. I'll be nothing more than a mistress forced to bear your children. This isn't what I want!" Sakura wailed as the tears continued to flow down.

"Sakura, you have no options in this. You WILL marry me by next week. You WILL bear my children. You WILL be obedient in the matters of a wife. And you WILL do as you're told otherwise I will treat you as a mistress, but I will let my ninja have their way with you also. And believe me Sakura; they will not be as kind as I will when I take you for myself." Sasuke threatened his grip on her body tightened, his Sharingan activated and his tone of voice so harsh that Sakura knew that he was being serious.

"In the end it's your choice Sakura" he continued while stroking her hair lovingly, "you can both obey and live luxury or you can disobey and suffer a painful life"

With that being said, she turned onto her side and closed her eyes trying to fall asleep until Sasuke said his final warning of the day, building her fear to an all time high and preventing her from sleep:

"And just so you know, if at any time during the preparations for the ceremony you try to run away, I will personally track you down and I will punish you till you are begging for mercy, and you will be killed."

* * *

gasp second chapter up

well i hope u enjoyed it

keep reading and reviewing

DA369


	3. Lord Manda

_**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN NARUTO OR CHARACTERS**____**The Snake Bride**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

Sakura awoke the next morning completely tired and she could feel warm arms wrapped around her waist. Just as she was about to snuggle into the arms, she remembered what had happened last night and then turned to see him. Sasuke was on his side, just watching as she was asleep and smirked when he saw her expression when she woke up. He kissed her lightly on the forehead and then got up and dressed for the day; all the while, Sakura just watched.

He finally turned around and pulled Sakura from her position towards the edge.

"Remember what we talked about last night." He said in his Otokage voice. She just nodded as if in a trance-like state. Then the doors open to reveal many female servants with clothes and other items. "These ladies will help you get dressed from now on." He explained while stroking her confused face. "Suigetsu and Juugo will be outside and will escort you to my office when you are done okay." He then kissed her on the cheek and moved out of the room, Sakura's eyes following his every move.

"Milady if you please step this way, we will begin" a lady about the age of 45 called to sakura as she took Sakura's wrist, and dragged her to the bathroom where a bath was already being drawn for her.

Sakura was still in her trance when she felt the water and she awoke from it. She looked at the three women that crowded her as they all collected scrubbing brushes and cloths and started scrubbing. She winced at the hard scrubbing on her skin as the 45 year old woman scrubbed her body whilst the other two younger women scrubbed her feet; it wasn't till the woman reached her private area that Sakura started squirming about while the two women that was at the feet started to sculpt her finger and toe nails with precision.

'I guess Sasuke doesn't like a single flaw on his property huh?' she asked herself. She felt herself being pushed forward till her hair was placed in another tin tub with flavoured water. She struggled as someone started scratching her hair clean after applying a heavy amount of shampoo and conditioner. Once that was done, she was lifted out of the tub and then stood by the sink as her teeth were washed with baking powder.

Once she was finished in the bathroom, the three women brought her back into the bedroom and started to dry her body with three different cloths; all the while standing in front of a large three way mirror. She didn't look up to her reflection until she felt that she was clothed and was sat down to have her hair and make up done. By the time she was finished with, she didn't even recognise herself anymore. She was clothed in the finest silk kimono she had ever seen; it was a dark-almost blood-red colour with purple and black snakes around the hem and the sleeves of the robe. Also on the shoulder and back of the kimono was the Uchiha clan symbol that stood out proudly on the garment. Her hair was pulled into a crafted bun with chopsticks holding it together along with snake clips. Her face was adorned with red eye-shadow that contrasted against her depressed emerald eyes and light pink lip gloss was applied on to her lips, making them pout and more mouth watering. Finally she looked towards her neck where, just lying above her breast, lay a pendant that had the Uchiha symbol surrounded by a purple snake hung, and her wrists adorned in golden snake bracelets with red rubies for eyes.

The three ladies, once cleaned up and had put everything away, brought Sakura to the door where Suigetsu and Juugo were waiting. Before she left the room, she put on the tabi socks and geta sandals and then was escorted by the two males to Sasuke, her _fiancé. _

Sakura looked around as she made her way down the halls with Suigetsu in the front and Juugo at the back of her. They looked brighter than the walls in Sasuke's room, but that could be because it was daytime rather than night, the Uchiha symbol was stamped across the walls as well as different tapestries that depicted the history. She also noticed that as she passed down the hall, many of the servants that passed down the hall stopped to bow to her in respect. 'So Sasuke as already declared me as his property' she thought with malice.

She wasn't going to stand for this; 'I'm the Godaime Hokage Tsunade's student, I surpassed her and I will not let someone push me around with threats!' With this in mind she waited till Juugo's attention shifted slightly before she turned on her heel and ran away from the both of them. She was part way down the hall when she felt an arm wrap around her waist and pull her to a firm chest. She turned her head slightly to see Suigetsu grinning, flashing his pointed teeth at her as she immediately started to struggle.

"Let me go now!" she screamed as she was dragged back down the hallway to where Juugo was standing, waiting for the two of them.

"No can do girlie" Suigetsu replied as he pushed sakura to Juugo who put his hands on her upper arms and guided her to the office, her struggles unrelenting. As she arrived at a large set of doors that lead to the Otokage's office; Juugo opened the door and she was pushed inside before the doors were closed behind her.

She looked ahead and found Sasuke sitting at his desk, talking to another man that from the back looked a lot like Orochimaru; both men turned to her before she could make a move towards the door, hoping to escape. Sasuke was behind her as quick as lightning, with his arm wrapped around her waist, quelling her struggles to break free; when it was made obvious that he wasn't going to let go, she turned to glare at him. Sasuke had heard the commotion from outside his office and it was evident in her eyes that Sakura did not take heed from his warnings. 'Well, at least this gives me a chance to test out Manda's new device I suppose' he thought as he pushed Sakura towards the table where he prominently sat at his chair with Sakura on his lap.

Although she knew what would happen with her and Sasuke in this position, she continued to struggle out of his grip, that was until she not only felt his hard erection behind her, but also the feel of stone cold and scaled hands lifting her face up to be eye level with yellow snake eyes that were so close to the dead Orochimaru that she froze in place and started to shake in fear of what will happen next.

His cold slitted snake eyes racked over her form as he held her still with only the touch of his hand on her face. His long purple hair went to under his shoulder blades and his skin was cold, scaled and with old forms of kanji written all over his arms and neck. He wore long formal robes of black and white gave him the hint of royalty much like how she and Sasuke were now. The sound of slivering and hissing broke her from her trance as she saw and felt snakes coming from under his robes to wrap around her and Sasuke's bodies; Sasuke just sat there letting them crawl over his body while he watched as Sakura began to shake even more and whimper loudly as a particular snake wrapped its way up from her leg, between her bosom and around her neck where from its tongue licked her cheek making her shake more than ever.

"Well lord Sasuke," the man's cold voice echoed through her mind, adding to the fear brought on by the snakes around her body and his hand that remained on her cheek. "I can see why you chose this one, she is most certainly powerful and worthy of continuing your bloodline, however she will need to get rid of this fear of snakes if she is to become one of us."

Sakura's mind went to work at that last comment, 'what did he mean by _becoming one of us_?'

"I'm sorry about that, lord Manda," Sasuke apologised as he shifted sakura slightly to retrieve something from his top hand draw to reveal the vial, with her essence, he had collected from last night, then stand up with Sakura still in his grip and handed it to the man known as Manda, "but I'm sure that you can resolve that when I hand her to you later. Now if you would excuse us, I need to talk with my fiancé about the rest of her training."

With that he grabbed Sakura and then forced her to bow with him towards the man in front of them. Manda simply nodded at Sasuke, then and eerie smirk made its way to his face when he faced Sakura before he poofed away.

* * *

chapter three is up and omg what is happening to poor sakura!?!? O_O

is she seriously gonna take this from sasuke?

and will she get over her fear of snakes?

keep reading and reviewing

DA369


	4. the search begins

_**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN NARUTO CHARACTERS**_

_**

* * *

**__**The snake bride**_

_**Chapter 4**_

Naruto sat at his desk, his head leaning against his hand as he went through torture plans in his head. It was only just this morning that everyone in Konoha had discovered that Sakura was missing from her apartment; what had annoyed Naruto the most was that it was no one knew who had taken her or where.

He can still remember when he was told about this;

FLASHBACK

_He had woken up as normal with his wife Hinata still asleep beside him. Like always, before he made his way to the Hokage office, he would spend his mornings watching his wife as she slept peacefully, thinking about how lucky he was to have her. After 10 minutes of watching her, Naruto finally got out of bed and started to get dressed into his Jonin uniform with his Hokage robes over them(AN: like with the Yondaime Hokage)._

_His orange and black Hokage robes fluttered behind him as he walked through the corridors of the Hokage mansion saying good morning to all the ninjas that passed him getting ready for their missions. He was in an overall good mood... that was until he reached his office and saw Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji and Sai standing by his desk with forlorn expressions on their faces. He immediately knew that something was wrong._

"_Not that I don't appreciate a good morning from my friends, but what are you doing in my office this early?" Naruto asked as they all just stared at him, no one moving to tell him anything until finally Sai took the prerogative to tell him_

"_I'm sorry Dickless" he started off, using the nickname he had given Naruto when they first became team seven, "But this isn't a social call. It's about Ugly._

_Time seemed to stop at that moment for Naruto. He ignored the names that Sai had called him and Sakura and focused on the one thought that went through his head: what's happened to Sakura?_

"_What do you mean Sai?" he asked, panic sounded in his voice as well as the slight hint of anger. "What has happened to Sakura-Chan?!?" He exclaimed._

_Neji was the one that brought the news to Naruto, considering that everyone else went quiet a few moments after Naruto shouted for an explanation._

"_Hokage-sama, when we went to pick up Sakura for our mission from her apartment, she wasn't there and when we went in to look for her, there was no evidence of her leaving that morning or anything"_

_Naruto was going through many emotions until finally he screamed at the top of his lungs in anger._

END FLASHBACK

Since then, he had been hidden away in his office planning revenge on who ever did this. After screaming his head off, he ordered tracker Nins and Kiba and Akamaru to return to her apartment to see if there was any chakra trails or scents that could be picked up; He would make sure none of the Konoha ninjas slept till she was found and safe in Konoha. All this worry was starting to give him a headache.

Just as he was about to go into a 'Sasuke- brooding face' mode, a knock on the door indicated that either a mission assigned earlier had returned or that something from Sakura's apartment had been found. He composed himself in the manner to which Tsunade had taught him to be before he gave an acknowledgement to the door.

"Enter"

He looked towards the door to see Konohamaru at the door, looking a little excited than form when he had heard (AN. Eavesdropped) on the info of Sakura missing. He practically ran up to his desk, and then started to jump up and down like a raving lunatic; and all this noise was only making Naruto's headache worse until he finally snapped.

"KONOHAMARU! BOTH STOP JUMPING AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT OR I WILL KICK YOU OUT OF THIS OFFICE!"

Konohamaru immediately calmed down, not wanting to further annoy the Kyuubi-holder any more than necessary. He stood up straight and then looked at the Hokage

"Sorry about that but Neji-sama sent me, he said that they had found an unknown chakra and was hoping that you would come and see if you recognise it at all."

Before Konohamaru was able to go into further detail, Naruto was out of his chair, away from his desk and making his way to his teammate's home.

~~~xXxXxXx~~~

Naruto rushed over to Sakura's door as it came into sight.

He could tell that it was open easily because there were no marks to indicate someone broke in. Just as he was stepping into the living room, he immediately felt Sakura's warm, familiar chakra and at least three separate chakras in the room. It was strange, 'I'm sure I felt them somewhere before, but where did I ...'

He wasn't given much more time to think about it as he was snapped from his reverie by Shikamaru coming out from Sakura's bedroom, noticing the look on his face. He walked up to the side wall of her living room and leaned against it whilst getting a cigarette and a lighter, Asuma's gift to him before passing on.

"You felt it to when you entered." He stated while lighting the cigarette in his mouth and letting out a puff. "Can you recognise it from anywhere Hokage- Sama?"

Naruto took this time to actually use his head and think (AN. *gasps*) he went into his thinking pose where his left hand moved to chin and his arm held by his right closing his eyes and thinking back, to his time as a fifteen year old boy. 'Where have I felt this chakra before?' flashback started flashing before his minds eye... 'Red hair'... 'Sharp, shark-like teeth'... 'Screechy voice'... 'Grey hair'... all these images kept flashing through his head as he continued to think back on the chakra he was feeling surrounding the area.

His eyes snapped open as he finally realised where he had felt those chakras before. His face contorted from shock to immediate anger as well as the Kyuubi's chakra start to leak out and start to surround him has one name started to enter his head

'Red haired woman... Grey haired, shark teeth man... SASUKE UCHIHA!'

His wild eyes started to look all over the room, as if watching the whole event happens in front of him, as if he was there, unable to help her. Naruto, coming out from his vision, turns to Shikamaru and all the other ninjas that had appeared from other rooms of her house. He recomposed himself before giving orders.

"Shikamaru" Said ninja stood to attention, hearing the anger within the Hokage's voice "I want you to assemble all the rookie nine ninja and if there on a mission, I want them back here immediately. Then send them all to my office."

With that being said, Naruto turned to leave before questions could be asked; just one thought was being repeated through his head

'If that bastard has hurt her, I will fucking kill him!'

~~~xXxXxXx~~~

Doing as told, Shikamaru spent most of his time rounding up the entire rookie nine, who thankfully was all in Konoha and not on any missions. When that was finally done, he started moving towards the Hokage tower with one word repeating in his head: 'troublesome'

When the teams entered the room, they could practically feel the bloodlust radiating from Naruto. They cautiously walked towards the desk, trying not to disturb Naruto and receive the full rampage... that was until Chouji sneezed randomly and Naruto's head shot up at the noise with a menacing glare on his face. Everyone tensed as he stepped from behind his desk and started walking towards them only to stop in front of everyone. The silence following was killing them all until the loudmouthed Lee decided to break it

"Um... Hokage-sama is there a reason why you called us here?"

Naruto looked towards Lee then towards the rest of the group, thinking of how to phrase his next sentence;

"Well, half of you are coming with me while the rest are staying here in Konoha to protect it whilst I am gone."

"Um why? And why isn't Sakura here to hear this?" asked Ino as she felt Sai's arm hook around her waist, as if waiting to hug her after Naruto finished. In fact, Neji did just about the same with Ten-Ten, and he with Hinata.

"Since most of you don't know, I was told this morning that Sakura Haruno, leading medic specialist was kidnapped approximately 2 days ago, and just this morning we have confirmation of who had taken her. However, the reason behind the situation is still unknown and so the mission is to return her to this village before something bad happens."

As all the information was absorbed into there heads, all three kunoichi turned to the spouses and hugged them tightly, almost feeling the tears coming to their eyes at the thought of their friend gone, whilst the other shinobi lowered their heads.

"But who would actually take her?" asked Shino

Naruto stiffened as he looked at all his friends. Then finally he revealed what he had been dreading to say.

"We are searching for the new Otokage of Otogakure: Sasuke Uchiha"

* * *

YAY CHAPTER 4 IS UP.

i am slightly shocked at all the reviws im getting its kinda scary in a way lols

well keep reviewing and reading


	5. snake cocoon

_**

* * *

**_

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN NARUTO

_**

* * *

**_

The Snake Bride

_**Chapter 5**_

As Naruto and the other Rookie nine started to get ready with the thought of rescuing Sakura in mind, they set about sorting the rescue teams. However little did they know that Sakura was already being broken to submit to Sasuke.

~~~xXxXxXx~~~

Sakura was alone in _his _room, lying on _his _bed in Otogakure; she refused to call it their room or their bed. It had already been four days since she was brought here and she could hardly feel or think of anything. After her brief meeting with Manda, Sasuke brought her to another room which contained shelf after shelf of Jutsu. She was so captivated by it that she didn't notice the alter that lay before and then from there, things only got worse:

FLASHBACK

_Sakura was looking through a certain section of scrolls that surrounded the room. This was based specifically on medicinal needs, which would help her immensely in the future. Just as she was about to pick out one specific scroll, she was forcefully grabbed and pushed onto a stone alter with kanji characters that meant 'sealing'. She felt a body lie on top of hers as her arms were spread apart and tied to the alter with chakra strings. She struggled when she felt the top part of her kimono feel loose and fall to her waist._

"_Let me go... NOW!" she screamed as she saw Sasuke come into view with what looked like a scroll with a snake wrapped around it._

_He simply laid the scroll on the table and watched as the snake wrapped around the scroll poof away and the scroll open out. Sasuke walked around towards Sakura, where he prominently lay down on her once again except this time he kissed her neck continuously, while his hands moved up her body barely touching her breasts when he came to them._

"_Don't worry my Sakura-koi" he whispered in her ear, sending shivers up her spine, "Just a little gift from me to back up my little 'suggestion' from last night."_

_With that being said, Sasuke lifted himself off of Sakura while switching on his Sharingan. He went through a series of hand signs and placed his right hand over Sakura's right shoulder._

"_AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Sakura screamed as she felt scolding heat start from where Sasuke had placed his hand not moments ago. She tried to move away from his hand but it was futile and it made the pain worse; he pressed down harder and it intensified the pain she was feeling. This continued for what felt hours until finally Sasuke removed his hand. There in its place was a mark that looked similar to the curse mark he received; however, he wasn't quite done yet._

_After another set of hand signs, a smaller version of Manda's snake form appeared and bit her on the same place as the mark. She screamed out in agony as she once again felt a burning sensation on her shoulder. Ignoring her screams, Sasuke focused his eyes on the same area as the mark. A different design started to appear around the mark except it was glowing a midnight blue; altogether making the finished mark look like a rose with the symbol of the Sharingan as the centre._

_He smirked. She was now his, whether she wanted to be or not. He leaned back down and released the chakra binds from a limb, but conscious Sakura; he lifted her half naked body up so she was now leaning on his body for support._

"_Now then Sakura, this little mark of mine will keep you under _my _control now and forever."_

_Sakura felt the tears fall from her eyes as she finally realised that she was truly under the Uchiha's mercy; whether she liked or not, she was his and no one could save her from this torture that has become her life. She turned slowly, the mark still hurting her slightly to look at Sasuke through tear-stricken eyes._

"_Why are you doing this to me? What have I done to deserve this?" she asked as if her life depended on the answer. He simply held her to his body, his cold eyes looking into hers._

"_I'm giving you what you always wanted." Was all he said as he started to cover her torso once again as well as tidy her up; "Now, come you have to start your training." And with that he started to drag her away from the room, his words echoing through her head._

END FLASHBACK

Since then, she was put through Uchiha training, how to stand, how to act and how to speak like an Uchiha. She now stood up straight and proud rather than slumping so slightly that it was barely noticeable, except for the perfectionist himself. She now hardly ever spoke unless he was talking to her, which even then was a rare occasion for her. She now acted submissive, not her usual in your face demeanour that she would display before. She was now what Sasuke had said "the perfect and flawless Uchiha wife"; however there were times during her training, where she would rebel against the Uchiha and that was where the true torture began.

FLASHBACK

_It was after she was dragged from one room to another. This new room looked like a grand ballroom; mirrors surrounded the perimeter with a water feature in the middle of it, which looked like the Uchiha clan's symbol surrounded by long snakes wrapping their bodies up and around it with water spilling from their mouths to pool at the bottom. Sakura solely focused on the fountain, ignoring the voices that surrounded her or the grip of the Uchiha tightening when she didn't respond to anything._

_It was only when Sasuke spun her around did she break from her reverie, now forced to look into the Uchiha's eyes. He quickly kissed her on the lips before pushing her towards the other men and women in the room before turning to leave._

_Sakura was immediately pushed to stand, however the tutors had manoeuvred her body so that she was straight and not slouching. The females had her walk with one of them standing behind her, making sure her back stayed straight, while another was at her side placing a rod under her chin to keep her head up and not looking down. Sakura's patience was beginning to break with the more prodding and pushing and correcting of her grammar. She finally snapped when she heard one of them say: "She's finally becoming somewhat like Sasuke-sama". With that being said, she screamed out in rage and pushed everyone away, storming out the room. Once out, she started to run before someone could chase after her._

_She had just passed the door that coincidently lead to Sasuke's office when she suddenly collapsed to the floor clutching at the area of the mark and screaming out in more agony than before. It felt like her entire nervous system was being shocked and the more she tried to move, the more agonising the pain became until finally she just dropped to the floor, pain rippling through her body in waves._

_After a while she felt a figure loom over her and the shocking feeling left, the pain still there. Sakura slowly moved to the side to see Sasuke, Sharingan activated and a deep frown marring his face making her flinch away. He bent down closer to her pained body; placing one arm under her shoulders, feeling her moan and flinch when he touched her mark, and another under legs, he lifted her up and continued down the hall until finally they had arrived to his room. He placed her down on the soft mattress of his bed and lay down next to her, stroking her hair and watching the tears continue to fall. After a while, he finally spoke up._

"_You shouldn't have done that Sakura." His cold voice vibrated through body almost creating more pain, almost. "Let this be a reminder of the promise I made. You do something like that again and I will activate the seal again and again until you finally learn."_

_Sakura remained silent; feeling too weak to answer, feeling too weak to do anything. And as soon as he had said that, he left her, alone again in her prison._

END FLASHBACK

This had continued since then, even though she was warned. Sakura refused to become submissive to Sasuke no matter what; so he found himself using the seal over and over again until finally he used over a total of 6 times during the last two days. Until finally, she became broken and did everything that she was told, leading to her in his room now. Waiting; for someone or something to save her.

She heard footsteps approaching the room and rushed to stand up for his arrival. One thing that Sakura had learned about Sasuke's possessive nature was that he made sure that she noticed him and no one else: so whenever he was to enter a room, she would be standing awaiting his arrival with the poise that she had been forced to use, even one tiny flaw would cause him to use the curse seal as punishment.

Sasuke opened the door to see her standing there by his bed, she wearing a golden kimono with a silver obi to bind it, the necklace still wrapped around her neck, another rule he made her obey. He smirked at how fragile she looked standing there. He walked over to Sakura, wrapping his arms around her where he proceeded to kiss her fully; like always she just stood there, not reacting to the kiss. Lifeless: like a doll. An Uchiha's doll; he continued kissing her, moving his tongue between her lips for a more passionate one, or rather a loveless and lust filled kiss. He didn't care much about this though, soon enough she would willingly give herself to him.

Once they broke apart from the kiss, one arm still wrapped around her waist, he led her down the all so familiar hallway except this he took a different path down it. This surprised Sakura to say the least, she was about to ask where they were going until she heard hissing and tensed; snakes. Hundreds of snakes slithering around all over the hallway, avoiding the area to which Sasuke and she were walking, she tried to move away, to get out of there but Sasuke's firm grip kept her in place and forced her to continue until finally they saw the human form of Manda, standing outside a snake featured door waiting for them.

Sasuke dragged her along, reaching Manda and both bowing, Sakura being forced, to him before finally Sasuke released his hold on Sakura and pushing her towards Manda; to where he grabbed her upper arms forcefully and turned to Sasuke.

"You know what must be done, lord Manda." He spoke in a cold voice, his eyes focusing only on Sakura as she tried to struggle away from Manda's grip and the snakes now wrapping around her and Manda's bodies. "I'll be back after 2 days to get her ready for the final part of the ceremony, understand?"

Manda simply nodded in and started to move the struggling Sakura towards the door. Placing his hand on the door, Manda moved chakra to the area, watching as the eyes of the snakes' heads on the door glowed before opening.

Sasuke turned away as the door began to close to return to his Hokage duties. The only thing he heard before the door finally closed was Sakura's screams.

~~~xXxXxXx~~~

Sakura was completely submerged in darkness. She couldn't see, hear or feel anything, not even the grip of Manda on her arms anymore. She tried to move forward, but tripped over something and landed on what felt like a bed. Before she had time to move, she heard the sound of thousands of snakes coming closer towards her. She started screaming at the top of her voice as she felt them covering her body. Her cries were finally drowned out as the last snake covered her face, cocooning her body like the rest of them.

* * *

WOW CHAPTER 5 IS UP

omg i didnt realise that i could write something that creepy *shivers*

nd i feel sorry that i made that happen to sakura, but it needs to happen for the fic to continue

keep reviewing plz


	6. the new sakura

_**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN NARUTO CHARACTERS**_

_**

* * *

**_

The Snake Bride

_**Chapter 6**_

Having already reached the start of the second day, Naruto and his team of the rookie nine were getting ready to restart their search for Otogakure and Sakura. Since they had started form Konoha, joined by Neji, Ten-Ten, Kakashi, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, Lee and Shino, Naruto has been trying to get the terrain of Otogakure as well as the area surrounding it to actually find the village; however they all soon realised that it was becoming impossible to find it. Which lead to Naruto's next question:

"HOW THE FUCK IS IT SO HARD TO FIND A FUCKIN VILLAGE?!?!?"

Yes, Naruto was clearly showing how he is a calm and clear-headed leader and why he was the perfect choice for being the Hokage. Not. But no one in the group could blame him; they had been searching for the village the last two days and there was no sign of it at all. Everyone had become desperately tired as they hadn't had a good night sleep in those days, all desperately trying to find Otokagure.

"Calm down, Naruto." Came Ten- Ten's voice from beside Neji; as she looked on at the scene of the now ranting Hokage, "we have been searching without resting, we are all tired so I suggest that we set camp and get some sleep before we go on. Then we will be ready for any attacks and we can reform a plan."

"Ten-Ten's right, we can't do much now so we might as well rest and reclaim the chakra we lost and then we will have better luck." Kakashi agreed, along with a variety of nodding heads.

Naruto looked around at the faces of his group, and grudgingly gave the orders for them to set up camp. He made his way a tree and sat with his back against it and slowly went into meditation-like state. _'Please be alright Sakura. We will find u soon; I promise'_

~~~xXxXxXx~~~

Once again, Sasuke found himself in front of the door that lead to Manda's chambers; The days since he left Sakura there seemed to drag on slowly than when he was around her but today was the end of the allotted time needed for her chakra to be altered and he was eager to see her and if she changed at all.

He just stood there, looking at the door waiting for Manda to come out and give the all clear to take Sakura for the wedding ceremony and then on to breeding like rabbits so to speak. The squeak of a door opening caught his ear as he focused on the figure coming out from the room. Manda looked at the Uchiha, a smirk obvious on his face giving the signal that she can be taken and prepared. Stepping aside, the youngest Uchiha walked into the room without hesitation, to be greeted with the most erotic sight imaginable.

There was Sakura, lying naked on a large posted bed in a daze as snakes slithered all over her body. The difference this time is the fact that she wasn't shaking in fear, but out of pleasure that she willingly accepted from the creatures as they searched her entire body to find the one place that would bring her over into pleasured ecstasy. He focused on her face, she seemed to be glowing form the expression; it continued pleasure form the ministrations performed on her body, confusion as to what had happened to her, and when her dazed eyes looked towards him, he saw the lust that she wanted him; So badly.

"Sasuke-sama" her husky, overly-pleasured voice whispered out to him as she stood up from the bed, still naked and with the snakes moving on her body. She slowly walked over to him till their bodies were touching each others, snakes moving to Sasuke's body to keep them connected. He moved his arms to surround her waist as she brought herself up to willingly give a kiss, the most passionate he had received from her since she came to the sound village.

It was with this that he knew what had happened here in this room:

She over came her fear of the snakes

Her chakra was now adjusted to be able to summon and control them and

She had finally given herself to him.

It was this last fact that made him smirk. He finally had her willingly by his side. His beautiful snake bride was his. He tightened his grip on her waist and deepened the kiss they shared.

After what seemed like ages, Sasuke removed his Otokage robes and placed them on Sakura and then lead the way out of the room, one arm still wrapped around her waist possessively, '_only I will see Sakura in this state,'_ he thought as he guided her to their room, glaring at any of the male ninja that dared to stare at her with lust filled eyes '_she is mine and no one else's!_' and with that he shut the door to their room, giving them privacy as they both changed for the ceremony.

~~~xXxXxXx~~~

After a good night's rest, the group from Konoha were on the move once again until they came to the border of the land of rice-paddies, where the sound village was supposed to be hidden somewhere.

Naruto looked around the area; feeling nostalgic from when himself, Sakura and Jiraiya had come here to save Sasuke back when he and Sakura were younger. How ironic that he would come back to save a person he held close to him.

After searching another few hours into the fields, they came across a small village and decided to split up and ask around to see if the villagers knew anything and would meet back at an inn near the entrance of the village.

Naruto and Kakashi were the last pair to return apparently because the other pairs were in the corner, staying out of site and also in ear shot of any gossip they might hear.

"Anything?" asked Naruto as he took a seat next to Neji, sounding almost desperate for any good news at all; only to look down in depression as they all shook their heads.

"I'm sorry Naruto-sama," answered Ino as she took a sip from her tea, "it just seems as though no one knows about who forehead girl is or where the sound village can be found."

"And even if they have," continued Shikamaru, "they are trying to keep it from us obviously."

Naruto felt his anger rising at this; that was until he and the others noticed some of the ninjas from sound enter the inn and went to the bar. All the Konoha ninjas were on guard as the two ninja took a seat at the table next to theirs. The ninjas closest to the sound, meaning Naruto, Kakashi, Neji and Ten-Ten, all drew a kunai out for self defence while the others just watched closely. Naruto wasn't intent on listening to their conversation that was until they started talking about the Otokage and his new 'bride',

"Yo dude have you seen her, she is a nice piece of ass." Said one sound ninja, his lust practically radiating of from him, "Sasuke-sama sure is lucky to have her, what I wouldn't give to have her for a night to myself"

"Shut up you idiot!" shouted the other ninja, "Your not the only one, but you do realise that after the ceremony, you will be calling her Sakura-sama"

At this Naruto tensed, he was so tempted to jump those bastards for speaking about his friend in that manner; but with Kakashi by his side with a hand on his shoulder, he just sat and listened to their vulgar descriptions of her.

"Oh well, I will just have to imagine from afar." The first sound ninja sighed, "Anyway we were told the ceremony was to be tonight, wasn't it?

"You idiot did you forget again?!" Asked the second, while the other just dead panned; He sweat dropped, "Listen, the Otokage said himself the other day that he wanted all sound ninja to be on guard all night whilst lord Manda, himself and Sakura-sama remain in the centre of Otogakure so as to prevent anyone from interrupting."

"Oh right I remember now, and then afterwards the Otokage and his wife go off and start breeding like rabbits!"

"Um... if you want to look at it in that perspective... then yes they do. Well we better get going otherwise Sasuke-sama will have our heads." And with that, both ninja left the inn.

The Konoha ninjas were in shock at this new information. Ino and Ten-Ten were both in tears at the fact that their friend was to be married against her will; Most of the boys were either looking down while Shikamaru and Neji were comforting their girlfriends; Kakashi was gripping both the kunai and the table tightly, that was until Naruto finally let his anger on the table and snapped it in half; no one trying to stop him.

"Over my dead body is that Teme marrying Sakura-chan. No way in hell is that happening."

"Well, I suggest that we follow those to Nins back to Otogakure," Spoke out Neji in what was sounding like a strained voice. "That way we can save Sakura, kick Sasuke's ass and then return to Konoha."

With that in mind, the group moved out, feeling the sound Nins chakra close at hand; all having the same thought in mind: '_hang on Sakura, we're coming for you_'

~~~xXxXxXx~~~

What the Konoha ninjas failed to realise was that Sasuke and Sakura were ready down the aisle, just about ready to complete the marriage ceremony.

* * *

CHAPTER SIX IS UP

ohh things are starting to get interesting isnt it

wanna know what happens? u do? well...

you will hav to wait for the next chapter. which i shall say now wont be appearing till after the christmas

until then keep reviewing


	7. finally an uchiha

_**The Snake Bride**_

_**Chapter 7**_

Sakura stood standing in front of the large three way mirror that was located inside of hers and Sasuke's bedroom. She merely watched as the maids from before finish preparing her body for the ceremony. Instead of the usual kimono that would be adorned on her body was replaced by a bride's dress; it was strapless, the bodice of the dress a light cream colour with lavender folds that started from the hem and stopped in the middle, from just below the waist, the dress poofed out with many layers of netting, above that was cream silk where it was bunched up in the left corner with folds coming down from it. The symbol on the left corner was the Uchiha clan's symbol, and the necklace that Sasuke gave her before now remained wrapped around her neck while on her right shoulder, the curse mark she received was still shown. Her hair was put into a high bun, chopsticks with beads coming down from the tips decorated it while a veil was attached to the bun, little make up was applied except for lip stick, blush and eye shadow.

As she continued to look at herself in the mirror, she couldn't help but feel empty; admittedly, she felt happy that she was getting married, yet at the same she felt as though she should cry. All she could do was stare at her reflection as the final touches of her brides dress was being done, thinking about what will happen after the marriage ceremony. Sakura was so deep within her thoughts that she didn't realise that she was ready until one of the maids started to guide her away for the mirror to the door.

Just like always, Suigetsu and Juugo were standing by the door, ready to escort her. The only difference with the two was that instead of their ninja clothes, they were dressed in formal yukatas and hakamas with the sound symbol on the back. When she came out from the room, showing the elegance that had been trained into her the whole time she stayed here, both ninja bowed in respect to her presence and then started to guide her towards the same room she received her curse seal.

Admittedly, the room was a lot more pleasant than the last time she came here; the tall columns that were once bare were now decorated in long, grand banners with history of the Uchiha clans marriage ceremony, as usual snakes slithering along the pathway she walked. Sakura had her head lowered slightly so as to make sure her dress never got under her feet, however when she was close enough to feel Sasuke and Manda's chakra, she started to look up. Manda was wearing his usual formal robes while Sasuke, however, was wearing formal hakama and yakata the Uchiha clan symbol showing proudly over his body.

It was while making her way to Sasuke that the unknown tears that she felt before were unconsciously released, almost as though a fraction of the old Sakura was breaking through the shell of the Sakura that had taken her place. The streams of tears fell, but no sobs escaped her mouth as she reached the side of her husband.

Sasuke had followed Sakura with his eyes as she made her way to his side; he felt an unknown feeling rise in his chest as he saw tears escape her endless emerald eyes. As she came to stand beside him, he moved one hand to the side of her face and smoothly wiped the tears away, feeling as she placed her head into the cup of his hand with a content smile on her face as she looked into his eyes; the feeling in his chest started to build and he almost smiled a real smile at that moment but decided against it as they both turned towards Manda, who stood silently watching the intimate acts between them.

Both Sasuke and Sakura stepped forward to be nearer to Manda has he started opening a summoning scroll followed by a series of fast hand seals, the scroll released smoke and a long black snake appeared in the middle, its eyes a mixture of red and yellow stared back as they both moved from standing to kneeling in front as Manda began the ceremony.

"I, the almighty Manda, lord of the snakes, do hereby bind Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura through the ceremony of ******eta-naru hebi shouken********(eternal snake bond)********"**

**All the while, as this was said, the black snake slowly slithered its way towards Sasuke; it crawled up his legs until it reached his left arm and waited there until further instructions. At this, Manda reached for Sakura's** right arm and then moved to entwine Sasuke's and her hands together and the snake move, now tying both arms together.

When the snake finally slivered onto Sakura's arm, it bit her, hard enough to penetrate her skin. She winced at the pain and then felt a substance start to be injected into her blood stream; she looked towards Sasuke for clarification as to why it bit her, when Manda reappeared with to cups before the both of them, with what looked like sake filled in them both. She watched as something extra was poured from a snake shaped vile into Sasuke's cup as well (AN: this bit might seem gross, but if you want 2 know, look back at chapter 2). She watched as it was emptied into the cup and was mixed in with the original, but then ignored it as Manda raised their bound hands to meet in front of him as well as a dagger with the Uchiha symbol and snake on the hilt of the blade. From there, he sliced open the ring finger of the bind hands, careful for none of the blood to spill just yet, then moved the hands the hands, allowing a drop of Sasuke's blood to drop into her cup and her blood into Sasuke's.

"With the drinking of your spouses' blood, you will forever be bound by each other for as long as you shall live. Do you both concede to this?" Manda asked as he looked at the couple in front of him as they both gave a definite nod of their heads. And with that, using their unbound hands, Sasuke and Sakura drank the entirety of the cups, and the snake melding into their skins to form a bracelet, the Uchiha fan and snake shown clearly.

~~~xXxXxXx~~~

Naruto was set on following the two sound Nins since they left the inn in the last town; the others sharing the same decision. They had been going at a fast pace for the past six hours and they were starting to wonder whether they should keep following or not.

It seemed as though the sound ninja were either travelling to a part further from Otogakure to distract them, or were preparing something else, this had become apparent when Neji thought that he had sensed a genjutsu being performed a few hours ago, however the feeling soon went away after that even though the group started to feel as though they were being watched. After another hour, the Nins that the group had been following had stopped in the clearing; Konoha watched; waiting to see what their next moves were to be.

Suddenly, out of no where at all, thousands upon thousands of senbon needles came towards them from the air, aiming towards them. The group from Konoha just barely managed to avoid the needle rain and jumped into the same clearing as the enemy Nin, only to realise that they had been completely surrounded by sound ninjas.

Neji activated his byakugan as Kakashi activated his Sharingan whilst all the others prepared to attack. From the middle of the surrounding ninjas, what the group guessed was the leader stepped forward towards the small Konoha team.

"I guess that Sasuke-sama was correct in assuming that you would come to Otogakure." the sound captain started as he addressed the group who were sending evil looks towards the surrounding ninjas.

"However," he continued "we have strict orders that must be followed through. You are to stop right here; no one shall ruin the union between Sasuke-sama and Sakura-sama: - especially you."

And with that, the signal for the sound ninjas to attack was given; an all out mini war raged out in that small clearing.

~~~xXxXxXx~~~

The newly wed couple moved down the hall way towards the honeymoon room that was prepared for them earlier. Sasuke moved stealthily down the hallway, calm and relaxed Sakura hanging onto his arm with her head leaning against him. On the outside, he was the same as always; on the inside however, he was slightly panicked. He had been waiting for this since he killed his brother and restated the sound village, but for some reason he was feeling nervous of claiming Sakura's virginity for his own. Sakura was feeling completely different. Yes she was nervous 'cause come on, what girl wouldn't be nervous about losing their virginity, however somewhere inside of her was telling her that she shouldn't go through with this, that it was wrong... just like before in the bedroom. But just like before, she ignored it just as they had arrived at the honeymoon room.

Inside was like an Aphrodite shrine; along all side of the wall were red silk that fluttered down from the ceiling to the floor with rose scented candles in each corner of the room, roses at the base of each candle stand. In the centre of the room stood a long, king sized bed with red and black silk coloured sheets- the Uchiha symbol once again shown on top- with red rose petals covering the whole bed as well as the path that led to the bed from the door. Sakura looked at the scene in aww; '_how could Sasuke-sama have something like this done_?' she asked her self as she started to move into the room.

Her thoughts were interrupted when all of a sudden, Sasuke shut and locked the door to the room and lifted her bridle-style. As soon as she was within his arms, he swiftly moved towards the bed and lay her down on top of the silk sheets; he looked down at her form; how the dress hugged her curves perfectly making them look more feminine, the way her hair had come undone from the bun and was now surrounding her face and body, like a curtain to protect her secrets from the outside world. Only one word came to mind as Sasuke removed his clothes down to wearing just his boxers: '_MINE_!!!'

**(Ok here's the lemon that I promised... plz don't rip on me if it goes bad this is my first lemon.)**

Sasuke climbed on top of Sakura's body, moving his hands along the sides of her body to come resting next to her head. We moved down and connected their lips together. She moaned into the kiss as he became forceful with it. He swiped his tongue along the seam of her closed lips and pushed into her mouth.

They kissed this way all the while Sasuke's hands were moving to the back to find the zipper of the dress. He wasted no time in undoing the zipper and predominantly tearing the dress off her body and on to the floor. She had moaned once again into Sasuke's mouth as he glided his hands across her heated skin towards her breasts; although they were still covered by her bra, Sakura felt unimaginable pleasure rush through her body as Sasuke's hands moved to cover and fondle them. All the while, she started feel something coil in her stomach area and was so focused on that she never noticed that Sasuke had removed the rest of her clothes.

He started kissing downwards, starting from her forehead down to her neck; he stayed there for a while and licked, sucked and bit at the skin until it left a large mark where he had been. Sasuke smirked as he continued to kiss down her collar bone and in between the valley of her breasts. He moved to the left and began sucking on a pout nipple like a new-born baby as she arched up off the mattress in pleasure, her hands moving to tangle themselves into his hair

"Sasuke-sama..."she whispered as she felt the pleasure continue t build with him switching between her breasts, now sucking on her right while the left was fondled. Sasuke felt a glare place itself on his face. Where did Sasuke-sama come from? If anything he wanted to hear Sasuke-kun not –Sama; he started growling as he moved away from her breasts towards her lower regions, '_that is definitely going to change... after the sex_'

Her moaning continued as he finally made to the entrance of her womanhood. It wasn't difficult to realise that she was heavily aroused, it was practically radiating from her. He moved closer towards her entrance whilst getting more comfortable between her legs; once close enough, he was swift and took a long lick along her labia lips and heard her practically yell his name again. With the –Sama at the end...again; he continued licking her, listening to her strained voice as she was coming towards her climax when he finally removed his head from the area and moved above her to look down.

She truly looked like an angel to him at that time; the light blush that adorned her cheeks, her dark emerald eyes that screamed her arousal, the sweat that had formed on her body, dripping down and in between her treasures as well as they way she tried to hide herself from his eyes, all the while trying to calm her raging breath to normal, '_we can't have that now can we?_' he thought as he moved his right hand back to between her legs and inserted a finger into her core.

Sakura arched her back as she felt his finger penetrate her; she squirmed at the unnatural feeling occurring as Sasuke began moving his finger in and out of her. Her breathing became erratic again as he moved faster and added an extra finger into her, starting a scissor movement to stretch her even more. He kept the pace fast and hard until she finally screamed her climax as he felt her fluids spill onto his hand. He removed it and placed it in front of her face where she began to lick it from his hand, moaning at the taste of herself.

'_It is time_' Sasuke thought as he moved back between her legs, his hard erection placed in front of her entrance. He leaned down and kissed her passionately and swiftly thrust his member into her womanhood, breaking her virgin barrier. She screamed into the kiss; the pain... the pain that came from the entry was too much and she tried to squirm away from it but Sasuke kept his hands on her waist, massaging them lightly and continued kissing her. He wanted to thrust in and out of her so badly... she was so tight but he realised that she would be in pain and the little voice in his head as well as the feeling in his chest told him to wait for her. He waited a while; Sakura was starting to feel less pain and shifted her hips slightly, telling him that he could move.

He removed himself only slightly and then moved straight back inside, keeping a slow but easy pace. She could feel all of him enter her, the sweat dripping down her more and more, the way his hands groped her body making the pleasure sky-rocket as he continued; but she wanted more. Sakura moved her hands to surround his neck and pulled his head down and moved her mouth to his ear just as she moaned from the movements he was making:

"Sa...suke-sa...sama...f-faster...h-Ahh ...harder pl... please..." she whispered between her pants and moans.

With that, Sasuke gladly accepted her proposal and started slamming his member into her harder and faster than before. Her moans became louder and louder as he continued to thrust until she had practically screamed when he thrusted into her prostrate; which he continued thrusting into more and more until finally, the coil in her stomach finally sprung and she released once more while screaming out his name. After a few more thrusts, Sasuke finally reached his climax groaning slightly before he lay down on top of Sakura in exhaustion, panting heavily and feeling the sweat on both himself and Sakura drip off their bodies. Lifting his body, Sasuke noticed how Sakura had passed out from exhaustion also as he removed his now limb member from her and drew the covers over them both and settled down for sleep, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, thinking on how a child was already being developed. But the question is...

'_How am I going to tell her?_'


	8. discovery

_**IM SO MAGERLY SORRY THAT THIS IS SOO LATE!!**_

_**BUT I MADE THIS ESPECIALLY FOR EVERYONE THAT LOVES THIS FIC... ESPECIALLY YOU!!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: i dont own naruto sadly **_

* * *

The Snake Bride

_**Chapter 8**_

Groggily, Sasuke awoke from what felt like the most peaceful sleep that he has had in years. Sure the last few weeks of sleep he had since Sakura came here have been satisfactory; but the idea that he finally has Sakura as his and his alone made him feel... complete... peaceful... so many things that he couldn't list them all at once.

He looked down at the women in his arms, the feeling back in his chest again. This feeling that Sasuke found was becoming a constant factor whenever he thought, heard, smelt, touched or even looked at Sakura. At first, he thought that it would go away, but after last night and what had occurred between them, there was no denying it now: he was completely in love with the girl from his past, his wife Sakura Haruno: Well Sakura Uchiha as the case may be.

Now looking on the situation as he slumped against the head board, it almost seemed ironic that he would fall in love with someone who showed him nothing but love. This made him chuckle, which in turn caused Sakura to stir.

Sasuke looked towards her as her eyes slowly opened to behold her husband in the sunlight. Despite the activities from last night, purity still shone in her emerald eyes as she stared up at him. She smiled in content as she leaned up to Sasuke's face, the sheet that was covering her slowing sliding down her slim body to reveal her naked breasts to her husband as she kissed him lightly on the lips. From an outsiders point of view, with Sasuke learning against the headboard with Sakura stretching up to kiss him, it would have seem as the perfect scene of prostitution in a picture, however, that was by far from the truth.

"Good morning Sasuke-sama" Sakura whispered as she released her lips from his and moved her body so that she now straddled him in an intimate fashion, "tell me what you desire of your wife and I shall see it through"

Sasuke just looked on in shock at this display that Sakura was putting on in front of him; was this supposes to happen? He knew that after she was bitten by the mating snake that she would remain loyal to him, but she was acting like a whore, something that he never wanted or ever thought she would be. And then that name: - 'Sasuke-sama' came from her beautiful and talented mouth and something inside him started to build up... almost too bursting point. '_I don't understand this; I hear it all the time from my ninjas and servants. But when it's Sakura... it should be Sasuke-kun like before_' he thought as a frown started to appear on his face and he closed his eyes to try and calm himself from whatever it was.

Sakura saw this on her husband's face, and moved closer so that their chests touched and she started to kiss all over his face:

"Sasuke-sama, my love... what troubles you?" she asked amidst her kisses and only watched as he frown deepened, "Sasuke-sama?"

Sasuke snapped open his eyes, Mangekyou Sharingan shining in the semi dark room and focused on Sakura as she fell into the hypnotic trance of it, he moved to her right ear as she remained in that trance whispering his commands:

"From now on, you are to never call me 'Sasuke-sama'. No matter where we are or who is in the area, you will forever call me Sasuke-kun and nothing else, do you understand?"

"Yes Sasuke-kun" she whispered in reply, while Sasuke just smirked and remembered something else.

"Furthermore, my dear Wife," he kissed her neck, "I like the idea of you acting like a whore. This morning is pleasing," he moved his hand up her thigh towards he womanhood, "however," he slid a finger into her and started to move it in and out with every word that he spoke in her ear, "if you act like this during the day, with everyone watching. I. Will. Punish. You."

Sakura was paying too much attention in what Sasuke was saying in ear to realise that she had cummed into his hand. At the same time, Sasuke had released the Sharingan and watched as she slumped against his chest, her breathing uneven due to her orgasmic high and the effects of the Sharingan. As he waited for her to recover, Sasuke moved her to his right whilst getting an important scroll containing the latest report of ninja activity from his side table and stroked her hair much like how one would stroke a cat as he read.

The ever famous frown re-appeared on his face. Apparently, Naruto was desperate to have Sakura back; '_damnit Naruto, he thinks that he can easily take away my property with me knowing?! And does he honestly think that she would go willingly?_' He looked down at a spent Sakura as she began purring under his strokes and smirked, '_shame that she's happier here isn't it Naruto... especially since I have claims of her mind, body and soul._'

"Well, Mrs Uchiha, we have a baby to prepare for, don't we?" he said quietly, moving away from her sleeping form in order to get ready for his Otokage duties.

~~~xXxXxXx~~~

Naruto stood up amongst the damage of the battle field. It seemed that the sound ninja were a lot stronger than was anticipated and the Konoha team was paying the price for thinking they could finish this battle quickly.

The battlefield was torn to shreds, evidence of many rasen-shurikens being thrown at the enemy as well as many lifeless ninja, thankfully not from his team, also littered the ground around him. Naruto felt relief at the fact that his team only came out of the whole battle with a few broken bones and scratches.

Naruto finally slumped down onto the ground, knowing now that his team and he were safe for the time being, whilst Ino tried to keep up with healing everyone that she could. It was times like these that he wished that Hinata was here, but the fact was that he needed her to stay in charge back in Konoha and help out in the hospital and Tsunade that he couldn't risk it at all.

Thinking about Tsunade made him reflect back to when he told her about what happened to Sakura and was almost in tears when he remembered her reaction:

FLASHBACK

_Naruto moved slowly down the many hallways towards Tsunade's room. Even though he was the Hokage and was living in the Hokage mansion, he and Hinata had both decide that Tsunade should remain staying in the mansion so that he always had someone to go to for advice on Hokage matters when he needed help._

_Now usually he would be ecstatic to be seeing granny for once that wasn't about work, but the fact that he had to tell her about Sakura made him feel like just killing himself. Ever since Sakura's parents were killed on a mission, Tsunade had pretty much raised her as if she was a daughter; and as she is at a fragile part of her life, the news would more than likely kill Tsunade. Naruto trudged slowly down the hallway till he finally reached the furbished doors of Tsunade's private rooms._

_Taking a deep breathe, he knocked on the doors and soon entered after hearing the confirmation. He looked around the living area to find Tsunade sitting on a large sofa chair in the corner of the room, reading a recently found file from her belongings and was finding herself reminiscing about the past to when she was a Genin with her teammates. She looked up at Naruto as his shadow blocked her reading light, smiled and hugged much like a mother would a child._

"_It's a rare occasion to see you nowadays Naruto," she said as she placed the file on the side table, "so to what do I owe the plea..."_

_She looked up at Naruto, noticing his serious face, making her in turn to feel nervous. She had only ever seen that face whenever it was concerning his teammates, and that was a rare occurrence after he gave up on Sasuke and Sakura clarified that she was capable of protecting herself._

"_Naruto, what's wrong?" she asked as she moved closer to him, his hand grasping his face so that he wouldn't turn away like he was trying to at the moment._

'I cant tell her_' Naruto thought as he felt tears sting his eyes '_it would break her heart_' he heard Tsunade ask once again what was wrong and knew then that he couldn't get out of this. It was either tell her now or she finds out on her own and is truly miserable. He took Tsunade's hand from his face and then brought it in front of him, looked deep into her eyes and said the only words needed for Tsunade to break down in tears:_

"_Its Sakura... she's gone"_

END FLASHBACK

Naruto could feel the tears come creeping down his cheeks as he remembered. Soon after he told her Tsunade had broken down in tears, using Naruto as a comfort pole and then soon after went to release the anger she felt towards her daughter's kidnapper by smashing the training fields to shreds.

Before he left, he had promised her that she would bring back Sakura, but looking at the damage done to his team after the battle, he could tell that they needed medical assistance. '_If only you were here Sakura-Chan_' he thought as he stood up and turned towards his team.

"Get ready to leave in 10 minutes" he ordered, using the Hokage voice that demanded respect, "we will return to Konoha to recharge and then we will move out again."

~~~xXxXxXx~~~

A few days later, Sasuke looked up from his paperwork as he heard a knock at the door to his office. He called out for the person to enter and saw Sakura walk in, a pot of tea and two cups on a tray, and walked towards his desk, moving around it so that he stood to his side and gave a slight bow.

"I thought that you would like a break from that work, Sasuke-kun" she said as she prepared two cups of tea for herself and Sasuke.

He merely watched her movements as she did this. Today she had decided to wear a pale red kimono with a golden obi, the Uchiwa fan stamped on the expanse of the obi. When sakura was finished with the tea, she bent over slightly, handing Sasuke his tea and also giving him a brief look at her cleavage. As she began to move away from his side, with lightning reaction, he grabbed her body, causing her to gasp out in surprise, and pulled her so that she was now sitting in lap, legs to the side. He began to attack her neck as she tried to struggle out of his grasp

"Now where do your going, hmmm?" he asked as he continued to leave hickeys along her neck.

"Sasuke-kun please let me go. I know you have a lot of work to do and I don't want to disturb you even more than I am." Sakura gasped out, feeling only the pleasure of Sasuke lips on her neck as he continued his ministrations, moving her body so that she now straddled him and then pushed her so that her body was lying on Sasuke's desk. She looked up at Sasuke's face and saw how he was staring intently at her stomach area, "Sasuke-kun?"

"Tell me sakura" he said as he started undoing the obi and easing the kimono open to reveal her breasts and stomach. He leaned down and kissed between the valley of her breasts, slowly moving down till he reached her stomach and paid most of his attention on it, "have you been feeling strange lately?"

"How so, Sasuke-Kun?"

"Well, have you been feeling sick? Or has something changed from your lifestyle during the last few days?"

Sakura took this moment to reflect back. Ever since her and Sasuke's marriage, she has been feeling sick in the mornings and had a constant need to eat tomato covered foods and drinks. At one point she tried to scan herself using her medic chakra, but found that it wouldn't work; however she just shrugged it off, saying that it was probably a case of her chakra changing to be more like Sasuke's.

"Well now that I think about it, something along those lines have been happening lately Sasuke-kun. Do you know what's happening to me?" she looked at Sasuke with tears beginning to appear in the corner of her eyes "am I dying?

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at her. She was truly foolish. He looked up at her and kissed her full on her lips, forcing his tongue into her mouth. After a few minutes of passionate kissing, he broke apart from her, the smirk still in place.

"Don't worry my sweet Sakura-koi; it's a _very _good thing indeed. But just to confirm that my guess is correct, shall we go to see Manda-sama, hmm?"

And with that, Sasuke lifted Sakura bridal-style, whilst she held onto her kimono, covering her body once more, and moved out of his office towards Manda's rooms

* * *

my longest chapter ever!!!

review and comment

luvs u lots

DA369


	9. Not Expected

_**The Snake Bride**_

_**Chapter 9**_

Sakura sat silently watching the miniscule movements of fish as the swayed around the koi pond in the main courtyard. She could feel the eyes of the guards who were assigned to protect her focus on their and her own surroundings, ready to jump into action if danger was sensed. She hated it. It made her feel like she was a weak little girl who couldn't protect herself from the cruel outside world, which was far beyond the truth: Sasuke and her both knew that she was more than capable.

She released a slow, sigh as she leaned down to lay on the Dais she was previously sitting on, a hand softly gliding over her slightly expanded stomach. She understood why she had so many guards: Sasuke had made it quite clear after their meeting with Manda a few weeks ago why he wouldn't have her use any of her chakra. She started a slow, stroking rhythm on her stomach, lulled by the calming feel the small massage did for her aches in her stomach. _oh yes _she thought quietly as her eyes slowly drifted closed, the rhythm not speeding up, slowing down but keeping the same tempo even as she fell into slumber _I know why this has happened_

FLASHBACK

_Sasuke walked down the many, familiar hallways, Sakura still cradled to his warm chest slowly being lulled to sleep by the tempo of his beating heart and the slow rocking of Sasuke strolling down the halls of the snake mansion. Just as her eyes were beginning to droop down, Sasuke had come to a stop in front of the scarily familiar doors that lead to his private chambers._

_He finally released her slender form and moved her so that she stood on her own feet. She pouted slightly from the loss of warmth that Sasuke provided, but soon forgot about it and began readjusting her kimono and obi. Once she was finished, they both moved closer towards the doors till Sasuke felt a tug on his arm. He looked back, his eyes widening from what he saw._

_Sakura had knelt down, one hand still attached to Sauske's sleeve whilst her free hand had moved up towards her forehead. Her face bore the tell tale signs that she was in agony and Sasuke looked closer to see that, through even her thick kimono, her curse mark was glowing. Sasuke Knelt down beside her, performed a few hand sign and placed a calming hand on the cursemark, the glow instantly disappearing._

_Sasuke let out a sigh of relief; he may need to keep watch over his wife if this was going to keep happening, it was the third time that her mark had glowed and it was starting to worry him. Is the jutsu beginning to break?_

_He shook his head and the ridiculous notion, and gently shook his wife awake, then slowly lead her into the same room from before._

_Both bowed before the humanised form of Manda, a sigh of respect._

"_To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit, Sasuke-kun?" he asked, his focus mostly upon Sakura's stomach region._

"_Sakura has been suffering from illness, I was hoping you could check over her and tell us what is wrong"Sasuke demanded subtly, as he moved Sakura towards the bed within._

_Manda merely nodded in acknowledgement as he began to check over the feminine form before him. The same green chakra that is familiar to Medic ninja appeared in Manda's hand as he moved it slowly down her form. He made no emotion show on his features as he checked her anatomy, which was until he reached the previous focus of his sight. _

_His eyes widen slightly as he pushed more chakra into his hand and then placed is hand completely over the area to confirm his discovery._

"_This cannot be, it's far too soon for this to happen" he whispered lowly, as though unwilling to see what he was sensing._

_Sasuke and Sakura's faces transformed into that of concern as they watched Manda's reaction to his discovery. Manda looked up, his eyes still wide as he looked upon Sasuke._

"_I don't know how to say this Sasuke... but..."_

END FLASHBACK

~~~xXxXxXx~~~

Sasuke continued to look outside the large window in his office. The new information that was revealed to both himself and Sakura was still drifting around his mind, despite it being a few weeks since then.

He leaned forward and placed his forehead on the glass. He hadn't been expecting this to happen so soon, it seemed almost unreal that it was occurring so soon. He sighed, his breath creating a cloud on the smooth surface , slowly disappearing as he moved from the window back to his desk.

'_I know what needs to be done... I was just hoping that it would've been sooner than later_' he thought to himself as he opened one of his draws, removing a scroll that was already sealed and ready to be delivered.

"Suigetsu!" Sasuke commanded, watching as a small whirlpool formed to reveal the form of Suigetsu. As he was about to speak, Sasuke interrupted

"We don't have time for idle chat, take this to the Hokage in Konohagakure, no one else is to read it except him . Dismiss."

Sasuke turned away as he heard a poof resound in his office. He placed his head in his hands and bent forward, the words still replaying in his head:

FLASHBACK

"_I don't know how to say this Sasuke... but... Sakura appears to be two months pregnant."_

* * *

yes i finally updated this thing

well sorry if it seems short, i seriously struggled writing it but i hope u enjoy it

and i will clarify that as of now, i will not be updating any of my ongoing stories until summer as i will be busy with exams and university so if you guys are good little boys and girls, ill give you all a jar of cyber cookies - with extra cyber chocolate chips

remember to read and review till then^^

DA369


	10. news devlivered

_**The Snake Bride**_

_**Chapter 10**_

Naruto stood atop the Hokage mansion, gazing at the timeless statues of his predecessors: the First Hokage Hashirama, the Second Hokage Tobimara, the Third Hokage Sarutobi, his own father, the Fourth Hokage Minato, the Fifth Hokage Tsunade oba. He sighed before standing looking upon his own Statue that stood tallest beside the other heads; _how could they make such difficult decisions at such a great sacrifice? _Naruto asked himself, ever since he had become the new Hokage, this question constantly played on his mind night and day.

A breeze flowed through his baggy cloak, lifting it to almost hide his body and face before , he turned around to see the intruder that dared to enter his village and home;

"You!" he snarled, disgust soon becoming overpowering

Suigetsu smirked at Naruto from the other side of the roof; he knew he was just suppose to give him the letter and then leave, but of course, Sasuke never said anything about messing around with him before that

"yo, baka hows it feel losing not one but two friends, must suck to be you eh?" He jeered before moving out of the way of an infuriated Naruto and a large orange ball of Rasengan

"you Bastard, how dare you insult me in my own home" Naruto Shouted, his voice boomed across the valley of houses and was about to prepare the Rasenshurikan when he felt something hit his head, breaking his concentration.

He blinked for a second before looking to down to the floor at the small scroll that lay at is feet, indicating the entire point of the meeting at hand. He released the water like man in favour of picking up the scroll and moving over to his desk

"sheesh, that wasn't very nice, and here I was just" a kunai, an inch separate from his face imbedded into the wall next to him shutting down any conversations that would have started from Suigetsu.

Naruto read through the scroll with regulated practice and speed, his heart stuck between dropping or elation with the news written upon it. He turned upon the still and silent Sugetsu, his eyes focused o the edges of his kunai before he threw the scroll at his head, snapping him from his stupor

"tell the teme that he is to come here in a week's time; if he isn't here with Sakura-chan then the deal is off."

Suigetsu merely nodded before he left out the window, leaving Naruto to his thoughts.


End file.
